Fotografías
by Misty3e
Summary: [Algún día aprenderé a hacer sumarios... Pero, ese día aún no llega, perdón! Espero que le den una oportunidad, gracias!]


_Aclaraciones:_ ¿O debería decir _advertencias_? Este fanfic es muy extraño. Si me preguntan cómo se me ocurrió sólo puedo recordar que fue el año pasado y que anoté las ideas en una hoja. ¿En qué temporada se desarrolla la historia? Pues, digamos que después de la primera, en algún espacio entre la segunda y la tercera. Sólo me queda aclarar que ninguno de los personajes o la serie en sí me pertenece, sólo lo hago por diversión. Y nada de lo que aquí escriba en verdad sucederá o sucedió.

-Fotografías-

Las fotografías son silenciosos testigos que nos cuentan historias de vidas pasadas que no han desaparecido del todo. Son recuerdos que nunca tuvimos de personas que nunca conocimos, pero que pudimos haber querido. Son pruebas del pasado que ya no puede verse, pero seguimos sintiendo. Algunas veces, son emociones que no vivimos, pero que soñamos. Son imágenes que hablan sin sonidos. Son sonrisas congeladas que no pierden su espíritu. Son miradas que no pierden su brillo.

Las fotografías son memorias de mentes sin recuerdos. Pueden hacerte llorar, sonreír, pensar, sentir... recordar lo que creías olvidado. Volver a vivir cosas que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. Pequeños objetos y hasta insignificantes a simple vista, pero, que son invaluables.

Las fotografías son el resultado del arte y la ciencia. Es ésa la combinación que las hace tan fascinantes. Es el motivo por el cual no es extraño que el club de ciencias de _Blake Holsey_ las estudie.

-La cámara instantánea salió por primera vez a la venta en 1948, y fue toda una novedad ya que podían obtener minutos después de tomada la foto una imagen nítida. Pero, las cámaras digitales son las que están de moda hoy en día-Les dijo el profesor Z a los cinco miembros del club de ciencias, mientras señalaba un y otro aparato, continuando con su recorrido en la evolución de las cámaras fotográficas.

Ese lunes era especial entre otros días, porque uno de los integrantes cumplía años. La cumpleañera que estaba especialmente de buen humor contagiaba a los demás.

-Oh, no-Exclamó su maestro mientras buscaba algo en su portafolio. Dándose por vencido suspiró y volvió la vista a sus alumnos que lo miraban interrogativos-Olvidé las copias donde se explica el funcionamiento básico de las cámaras-Confesó-¿Alguien podría ir por ellas a mi oficina?-Pidió. Nadie se ofreció, así que, mirando al más cercano a la puerta agregó-Lucas, por favor, ve-Éste sólo asintió no de muy buena gana-Gracias, están sobre mi escritorio-Añadió. El chico caminó lentamente a la puerta.

-No te tardes-Josie lo apuró-Así iremos a fuera a tomar algunas fotos-Agregó entusiasta señalando su cámara.

Lucas caminó molesto por el pasillo. Sí, la mayoría estaba de buen humor, pero él no. ¿El motivo? Tenía que ver con cierta pelirroja que ese día cumplía años. Sí, con Josie. Pero, no estaba molesto con ella, sino consigo mismo. ¿Por qué? Porque, no había sido capaz de darle el regalo que con tanto esmero había elegido semanas atrás. Por supuesto, que no ayudó en absoluto el regalo de Vaughn. El collar con un dije de plata que Lucas había comprado no se podía comparar con el reproductor de Mini Disc (_NET MD WALKMAN_) que Vaughn le había obsequiado a Josie.

Entró en la oficina e inmediatamente buscó los papeles entre los otros que había en el escritorio, mientras se quejaba por lo bajo. Quejarse no tenía ningún caso. Nunca lo ha tenido, no mejora nada, incluso muchas veces parece que lo empeora.

Al fin, encontró las copias pedidas y las observó preguntándose su importancia, después de todo no decían nada que el profesor no les hubiera explicado antes. Resopló cansado y dio media vuelta, de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, al menos el día ya está terminando-Comentó para sí mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba atardeciendo y no dentro de mucho sería de noche. Y, así el cumpleaños de Josie terminaría. Y, quedaría como un cobarde. Pero, al menos habría pasado.

Lucas movió la cabeza, recordándose que debía apurarse. Dio un paso, pero su pie no tocó el suelo. Miró instintivamente y se dio cuenta que el piso había sido reemplazado por el agujero negro. Intentó no caer, pero era demasiado tarde, como un remolino lo arrastró a otro día, a otro tiempo de otra época.

ˆ

-¿Entiendes por qué te llamé? Es necesario que aclaremos algunas cosas-Le dijo con tono neutral un señor a una mujer, mientras guiaba a ésta por un pasillo.

-Sí, lo que no entiendo es por qué me citaste en este colegio-Contestó con un dejo de disgusto. Obviamente no le agradaba estar ahí y menos no entender a lo que iba. Él volteó serio y ella mantuvo la mirada firme, hasta que un tirón en su falda le recordó que no iba sola-Hija, ¿no puedes quedarte quieta tan sólo un momento?-Le pidió con impaciencia.

Su hija de apenas un año era una niña hiperactiva, traviesa y que muchas veces la sacaba de quicio. Volvió su atención a aquel hombre que observaba a la niña con inconformidad. Si tan sólo hubiera encontrado una niñera, pensó. Sin decir más él le indicó que entrara a una oficina.

La niña miró sin moverse cómo su mamá entraba a ese cuarto y cómo después ese extraño cerraba la puerta sin darse cuenta que ella no estaba dentro. Frunció el seño viendo la puerta dispuesta a gritar o llorar sino le abrían. Pero, algo llamó su atención, un ruido y un resplandor. Olvidando la puerta que tenía frente a sí, giró rumbo a aquel sonido, dando pequeños pasitos atolondrados.

ˆ

Lucas miró para todos lados intentando identificar en dónde estaba. Bueno, al menos no estaba en _Pearadyne_. La oficina del profesor de ciencias era prácticamente igual, excepto por uno y otro arreglo. Dejó los papeles, que aún tenía en sus manos, en el escritorio e intentó encontrar una pista de dónde estaba. Pero, no había nada que le indicara el año en el que se hallaba.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose que nadie anduviera por ahí y salió. Sólo llevaba algunos pasos cuando escuchó que alguien se reía atrás de él. Lo más curioso es que la risa era como de un niño pequeño y eso no era común en _Blake Holsey._ Bueno, no en su época.

Volteó para encontrarse con una niña de más o menos un año que lo vio divertida y segundos después se echó a correr torpemente. Quizá, normalmente habría intentado descubrir quién era y qué hacía ahí esa niña, pero, entonces, era diferente, porque ni sabía en qué año estaba él y no podía arriesgarse a ser visto. Por más personas.

Así que, olvidó a la pequeña y siguió caminando. Pero, segundos después volvió a escuchar la risa de la niña más atrás. Por alguna razón ella tenía la impresión de que estaban jugando. No estaba de humor y la ignoró apresurando el paso. La pequeña no se rindió e intentó seguirle, pero, al ser tan chiquita no lo logró y tropezó. Lucas escuchó el golpe y no tuvo más opción que ver si estaba bien.

Se agachó junto a la niña, que permanecía en el suelo sin llorar. En cuanto vio a Lucas se levantó y comenzó a correr. Él la miró inmóvil aún agachado. Ella se detuvo al ver que él no la seguía. Lucas le indicó con las manos que se acercara y la niña lentamente lo hizo, siendo de pronto tímida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, niñita?-Le dijo suavemente. La niña lo miró confundida sin decir nada. Él suspiró, era demasiado pequeña-¿Dónde estará tu mamá?-Preguntó esta vez más para sí mismo.

-¡Ahí estás!-Una voz femenina lo sobresaltó y eso causó risa a la niña. Lucas giró la cabeza y se encontró con una mujer que se acercaba apresuradamente a ellos-¿Estás bien?-Prácticamente lo empujó a un lado para asegurarse del bienestar de la niña. Tal vez, sería la mamá.

Entonces, Lucas recordó que debía irse de ahí pronto. Se levantó aprovechando que la señora estaba muy distraída con la niña y murmurando un _'Tengo que irme'_ giró veloz hacia otro pasillo, sin darle tiempo de preguntar o decir algo a la señora.

Afortunadamente, llegó a la oficina de ciencias sin que nadie más lo viera. Qué importaba en qué año estaba, lo que debía hacer era irse pronto de ahí, pensó cuando cerró la puerta. Se colocó en el centro de la habitación y cerró los ojos esperando que _algo_ sucediera. Pero, no pasó nada. Unos pasos se aproximaban. Tenía que irse de ahí pronto.

-Amanda, ¿encontraste a la niña?-Alguien preguntó afuera de la oficina.

_¿Amanda?_ Lucas se preguntó. No podría ser... ¿O sí? Pero, no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo porque justo entonces _algo_ sucedió.

ˆ

-Amanda, ¿encontraste a la niña?-Preguntó a la maestra en cuánto la vio salir de uno de los pasillos y dirigirse hacia él.

-Sí, aquí está-Respondió jalando a la niña del pasillo contiguo, ésta pareció molestarse y se soltó de su mano.

-Bueno-Contestó serio observando a la chiquilla. No pudo continuar porque un hombre con un trapeador y uniforme pasó entre ellos serio.

-Permiso-Le dijo el conserje cuando pasó a su lado.

El conserje un hombre de grandes ojos azules y gruesos lentes entró a la oficina que tenía grabado en la puerta _Amanda Durst_, la profesora de ciencias. Pasó el trapeador por el suelo y observó el lugar. Todo era un desorden. Dejó el trapeador recargado en la pared y se aproximó al escritorio. Tomó una carpeta que contenía unas copias que explicaban el funcionamiento básico de las cámaras fotográficas.

-Esto no pertenece aquí-Murmuró escondiendo los papeles en su uniforme.

ˆ

Lucas inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar, estaba en la oficina del profesor de ciencias... Pero, quién sabe de cuál porque la decoración era diferente. Una vez más. Suspiró decepcionado. No pensaba salir. Tenía que regresar a su tiempo ya. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Tal vez, si pensaba mucho en regresar... Pero, unos golpes en la puerta rompieron su concentración.

¿Alguien intentaba entrar? Abrió los ojos. No era bueno que nadie lo viera ahí así que se ocultó detrás del escritorio. Y esperó. Y esperó, pero la puerta no se abrió. Después de unos minutos se desesperó y decidió ver por sí mismo qué pasaba.

Abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie ahí, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a cerrarla, pero al hacerlo sintió cómo _algo_ pasaba. Y una risita le dijo que ese _algo_ era un _alguien_.

-¡Oye!-Gritó volteando para ver a una niña de aproximadamente 3 años de edad-No deberías estar aquí...-Le dijo en tono serio, pero la niña no parecía estarle dando mucha atención porque se movía de un lado a otro curioseando lo que encontraba-¿Por qué a mí?-Se quejó llevándose las manos a la altura de los ojos y la cabeza hacia arriba. Cuando volvió la mirada la niña ya no estaba por ningún lado-¿Niña? ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó mirando alrededor. Se asomó detrás de un mueble y de otro-Ah, ahí estás-Dijo al hallarla detrás del escritorio. Sería el colmo perder a alguien en un lugar tan pequeño.

-¡Tu turno!-Gritó la niña mientras se paraba cubriéndose los ojos con las manos-1, 2, 3...-Contaba sin titubear.

Lucas tardó unos segundos en comprender que ella creía que estaban jugando a las _escondidas_. ¿No era muy pequeña para saber contar? Entonces, escuchó algo más, el rumor de unas voces y unos pasos que se acercaban.

-...4, 5, 6...-Ella seguía contando sin moverse.

Lucas se acercó a la puerta para asegurarse que hacia donde él estaba se dirigían las voces.

-Ya, ¿comprendes la importancia?-Dijo una voz masculina que se acercaba más.

Tal vez, pasaría de largo, no tenía por qué ir precisamente a la oficina del profesor de ciencias.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea. ¿Para qué tenemos que ir a la oficina del profesor ciencias?-Contestó otra voz.

Bueno, tal vez sí.

-...7, 8, 9...-La niña seguía en su misión de contar.

Lucas se alejó de la puerta y miró a la niña aún parada detrás del escritorio. Sólo le quedaba una cosa. Pedir un milagro.

-¡10!-La niña saltó destapándose los ojos.

-Ahora, lo verás-La voz tomó la forma de una sombra detrás de la puerta.

Lucas cerró los ojos. _Por favor, por favor..._

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas que se encontraron con una niña sonriente al lado del escritorio y varios papeles tirados a su alrededor.

-Hija, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-La mujer miró sorprendida a su hija-Y, todo este desorden. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso?-Se acercó reprendiéndola.

-Pasó. Ahora mismo, debe estar por...-El hombre buscaba desesperadamente _algo_ en el suelo.

-¿Qué? No sé qué estás buscando, pero aquí no hay nada. No, al menos lo que buscas-Le dijo con determinación mientras cargaba a su hija y salía de la habitación-Aquí no hay nada-Le repitió al salir.

La niña volteó a él aún en brazos de su madre y sonrió triunfante. O eso le pareció a él. Estaba seguro, _algo_ había pasado. Y esa niña había estado presente.

ˆ

Se había salvado. Pensó justo cuando todo dejó de moverse y sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies. Observó el lugar y una vez más se dio cuenta que no estaba en su año. Es que, ¿nunca regresaría? Se preguntó chocado pero sin darle tiempo de más porque justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Típico. Se salva de que lo encuentren en esas circunstancias en una época... Y va a caer en lo mismo sólo que en diferente año.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó sorprendida una mujer rubia vagamente familiar-Deberías estar en el auditorio-Agregó autoritariamente. ¿Cómo que en el auditorio? Lucas se preguntó-¡No! Vuelve aquí-Lo ignoró para ir hacia un lado del pasillo y regresó tan rápido que a él no le dio tiempo de pensar en una forma de escapar (si es que había alguna). Ahora, la señora llevaba en una mano agarrada con firmeza a una niña de unos 5 años que intentaba desesperadamente zafarse-Bien, ¿qué te decía? Ah, sí que qué... Ay-La niña la mordió haciendo que la soltara, pero inmediatamente la mujer logró atraparla y tomándola por los hombros la puso delante de sí-Es el primer aniversario a mi cargo y tengo que estar de niñera. No tengo tiempo para esto-Murmuró molesta. Lucas se quedó viendo en silencio a la pobre mujer y a la pequeña que lo veía como si él fuera culpable-Tengo una idea-Dijo de pronto iluminándosele el rostro-¿Por qué no la cuidas un rato?-Pidió casi suplicante.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero...-Tartamudeó sorprendido. Ese no era su día. (Y lo había comprobado, no importaba el año, ese simplemente no era su día)

-Sólo un momento. Necesito estar en el auditorio. Te lo tomaré en cuenta-Podía parecer un favor, pero el tono que dio dejaba claro que era una orden y que además tenía muy en cuenta el hecho de que no estuviera él en ese momento en el auditorio. Empujó a la niña hacia Lucas.

-Pero, ¿qué quiere que haga con ella?-Preguntó angustiado.

-No sé, juega con ella. Enséñale el colegio. Entretenla-Contestó como si se tratara de una dulce niña y no del monstruo que acababa de morderla y que ahora lo veía a él como su próxima víctima. La señora lo miró fijamente-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No se supone que puedas estar aquí-Él nervioso murmuró algo parecido a un sí y salió de ahí. Ella cerró la puerta-Y cuídala bien-Agregó antes de correr lejos de ahí.

-Y me regañó por correr en los pasillos-Escuchó a la niña a su lado molesta. Con sus bracitos cruzados y esa actitud ofendida le daba por alguna razón ternura-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Le preguntó de pronto.

-Nada-Contestó rápido-¿Qué quieres hacer? Te gustaría...-Intentó cambiar el tema, pero, ella lo interrumpió.

-No te creo. Ella es muy fácil de engañar pero yo no-Le aseguró.

-Ah, ¿sí?-Preguntó nervioso por reflejo.

-No me crees sólo porque soy una niña. Pero, es cierto-Alzó la cara con determinación.

-Bien, te creo. Pero, no estaba haciendo nada-Aseguró. Ella lo miró mostrando incredulidad, él pretendió no darse cuenta de ello-¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera? Allá podrás correr si quieres-Le sugirió intentando distraerla.

-Está bien. Pero, no creas que me has convencido-Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

No conocía a esa niña, pero ya tenía la sensación de que no era buena idea contradecirla. Observó cómo caminaba seria y a la defensiva delante de él, tenía cierto parecido con las dos niñas pasadas. Era muy probable que las tres fueran una sola. Quizá, era hija de algún maestro o benefactor del colegio.

Llegaron al patio, pero a diferencia de las otras veces ella no comenzó a jugar con Lucas como si lo conociera, sólo se paró junto a él. Para ser la niña inquieta que era, eso era extraño. Pobre, debía ser aburrido para una niña estar ahí y su mamá parecía desaparecerse todo el tiempo.

-Y... ¿A qué quieres jugar?-Le preguntó rompiendo el silencio. La niña sólo hizo un gesto con los hombros-Podemos jugar a... las escondidas, ¿quieres?-La niña negó con la cabeza-Bueno, a otra cosa que tú quieras-La niña negó con la cabeza y caminó un poco alejándose de él. Lucas no tenía experiencia con niñas pequeñas y no tenía idea de qué hacer-Así que, ¿tu mamá trabaja aquí?-Le preguntó queriendo hacer platica. Ella lo miró un momento como considerando si contestaba o no la pregunta.

-No-Contestó seria-O tal vez sí. No lo sé-Contestó bajando la voz.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Por qué?-Le preguntó intrigado por esa reacción que no le pareció común en alguien de su edad.

-Porque no sé nada de ella-Le contestó rápido como si eso fuera muy obvio.

-¿Y tu papá?-Le preguntó.

-De él sé menos-Aseguró mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, a veces no pueden contarte todo. Pero, lo que siempre debes saber es que te quieren-Lucas la miró con ternura y pasó una mano por su espalda. No sabía nada de esa niña, pero no quería verla triste.

-¿Tú crees que mi mamá me quiere?-Giró a Lucas ilusionada, como si de pronto su opinión valiera oro.

-Lo que importa es lo que tú crees-Respondió lentamente.

-Nunca me lo dice-Murmuró con tristeza.

-¿Tú se lo dices?-Le preguntó.

-No-Contestó titubeante.

-Bueno, podrías intentarlo-Le propuso.

-Sí, yo creo que sí-Contestó pensativa. Era una niña muy inteligente. Al verla dirías que tiene unos 5, pero, hablando con ella podías sumarle otros tantos. Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada. Hasta que Lucas sintió que tocaba su mano y salía corriendo-¡A que no me atrapas!-Le gritó cambiando súbitamente de ánimo.

Lucas fue tras ella. Olvidando que se hacía tarde. Olvidando que debía hacer un viaje, y no cualquier viaje, sino uno en el tiempo. Pero, es que, ver a esa niña contenta era lo único que en ese momento le importaba. La niña que iba delante de él de pronto se paró.

-¡Mira! Allí está mi mamá-Gritó contenta-Ven-Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Pero, Lucas se detuvo. No podía dejar que lo vieran más personas. No podía seguir tentando a su suerte.

-No, no puedo. Tengo que irme-Contestó nervioso.

Pero, ella ni caso le hizo y salió corriendo rumbo a donde decía que estaba su mamá. Varios alumnos más comenzaron a salir, seguramente el acto del auditorio había terminado. Lucas aprovechó eso para mezclarse entre los demás y regresar a la oficina del profesor de ciencias.

-Mami, ¡te quiero mucho!-Exclamó la pequeña a la vez que abrazaba a su mamá. Ésta la vio sorprendida y tardó algunos segundos en responder el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hija-Contestó entre conmovida y extrañada-¿Dónde has estado? No has causado problemas, ¿verdad?-La miró atenta a cada reacción en ella.

-Claro que no, mamá-Dijo firme. Pareció recordar algo y miró de un lado a otro-Ya no está-Murmuró triste.

ˆ

Lucas suspiró cansado al darse cuenta que no estaba en el año que deseaba. Comenzaba a detestar esa habitación que era tan similar una de otra vez, y que sólo cambiaba en algunos detalles. Y que entonces uno de ellos era ese calendario en la pared que marcaba _Jueves, 28 de julio de 1991_. Saber la fecha en la que estaba no era un consuelo tan grande como creía.

Escuchó unos pasos. No, otra vez no. Instintivamente corrió a esconderse detrás del escritorio. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Cerró los ojos pensando en una excusa.

-Hola-Escuchó una vocecita muy cerca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de una niña que lo veían atentamente-¿Estás jugando a las escondidas?-Le preguntó riendo.

-Ah, eres tú-Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos. La niña era la misma de la última vez, sólo un poco diferente, pero sin duda la misma. Tendría entre unos 5 ó 6 años, no más.

-Sí, no sé por qué, pero sabía que te encontraría aquí-Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-Le preguntó sorprendido. Ella lo vio divertida y asintió.

-Nos conocimos la última vez que estuve aquí...-Le contestó calmadamente como si fuera algo muy obvio-¿Ya no te acuerdas?-Le preguntó en una combinación de molestia e incredulidad. Él asintió, y ella sonrió contenta-Ya ha pasado casi un año, ¿no?-No esperó a que Lucas contestara-Este lugar es muy aburrido, ¿no crees?-Comentó mirando alrededor. Lucas se levantó sin decir nada-Tú vas en esta escuela, ¿verdad? Yo dentro de poco entraré en la primaria. Ojalá que no sea tan aburrido como el kinder...-Hizo una pausa como meditando-He estado en 5 diferentes y todos son igual de aburridos-Dijo enseñando 5 dedos. Lucas la vio sorprendido. Ella se río-En el último me expulsaron porque me peleé con Danielle. Pero, ella tuvo la culpa porque dijo que mamá no me quería, que por eso nunca iba a verme...-El enojo fue descendiendo a dolor con la última frase pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante-Por eso estoy aquí-Comentó mirando a la ventana-Oye, ¿por qué no salimos?-Le pidió jalándolo del brazo.

-No... No puedo...-Le dijo nervioso deteniéndose.

-Podríamos jugar a las escondidas si quieres...-Agregó ella viéndolo suplicante y como si con decirle que podrían jugar a las _escondidas_ tuviera más oportunidades de convencerlo.

-No, es que...-No pudo terminar su frase porque la puerta se abrió de improviso.

-Tengo que limpiar-Dijo el conserje entrando como si nada. Lucas se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era idéntico al de su época.

-¿Lo ves? Vámonos...-La pequeña insistió. El conserje se le quedó viendo y no le quedó otra opción que dejarse jalar por la niña.

Rápidamente la niña lo llevó hasta la salida y una vez en el patio se echó a correr como la última vez pidiéndole que la alcanzara. Él la alcanzó sin muchos problemas.

-Es extraño que aún me recuerdes-Murmuró Lucas admirado por la actitud de aquella niña.

-No olvidaría al único amigo que he tenido-Lucas volteó a ella sorprendido por sus palabras. Apenas y habían hablado hacía casi un año, como ella había dicho, (Aunque para él fueran minutos)... ¿Y lo consideraba su amigo, su único amigo?-A ti te importé-Agregó como si supiera que a él le parecía extraño. Ella era una niña muy inteligente, pero también solitaria.

-Deben haber muchas personas a las que les importas-Le dijo-Como a tu mamá-Agregó sabiendo de alguna manera que ella necesitaba escucharlo. Ella asintió un poco triste, pero volvió a sonreír de inmediato.

-Por ti lo sé-Afirmó, con ese tono que sólo pueden dar los niños cuando tienen la certeza de algo. Él también le sonrió conmovido.

Las casualidades no existen. Todo sucede por una razón. Y quizás la razón por la que había estado viajando a todos esos años era por eso, por esa niña. En ese momento no le importó el hecho de alterar el pasado ni nada más. Lo único que importaba era ver sonreír a esa niñita que le era tan desconocida pero a la vez tan conocida.

-¡Al fin te encontré!-Dijo una voz tras ellos. Ambos voltearon. Esta vez a Lucas no le dio tiempo de irse. Una señora de cabello oscuro se acercó a la niña-¡Feliz cumpleaños!...-La felicitó cuando estuvo más cerca.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?-Lucas preguntó sorprendido. La niña volteó a él y asintió lentamente.

-¿Y quién es este jovencito?-Preguntó la mujer mirando a Lucas, como si apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-Él es mi mejor amigo-Contestó la niña orgullosa. La señora lo miró de una forma extraña-¿Qué es eso que tiene ahí?-Preguntó haciendo que la mujer desviara la vista de Lucas, al paquete que mantenía en sus manos.

-Ah, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños...-Contestó lentamente mirando la caja sin envolver.

-¿Para mí?-La interrumpió la niña ilusionada. La mujer asintió y le entregó el paquete sin decir más-Muchas gracias, señora, ¿puedo abrirlo ahora?-Le preguntó emocionada, pero no esperó a que le respondiera, sino que inmediatamente jaló a Lucas hacia unos escalones y se sentó ahí a abrirlo.

Mientras la niña desesperada intentaba quitarle todos los adhesivos, tanto Lucas como la señora, observaban a la niña, sorprendidos, pero a la vez con ternura. Rápidamente la niña dejó al descubierto una _Polaroid_ y la miró asombrada.

-¡Una cámara!-Dijo levantándola.

La señora se acercó a la niña y se sentó a su lado. Señalando la cámara le explicó algunas cosas a las que Lucas ya no puso atención, porque su mente divagó inconsciente rememorando todo lo sucedido ese día. Y del montón de incógnitas, sólo una resonó en su cabeza. No sabía su nombre. En todo ese tiempo no le había preguntado el nombre a la niña ni ella a él. No le había pasado por su cabeza hasta entonces. Simplemente, no le había parecido necesario.

-Bien, ahora sí, ¿quieres probarla?-Concluyó la mujer.

-¡Claro!-Gritó la niña impaciente.

-¿Qué te parece si te tomo una foto con _tu amigo_?-Preguntó la mujer desviando la vista al chico que había permanecido en silencio.

-¡Sí!-Afirmó la niña contenta a la vez que se levantaba y jalaba a Lucas.

Una voz le dijo a él _'No, no pueden tomarte una fotografía'_ seguidas las razones obvias del por qué, que pasaron rápidamente, pero Lucas las ignoró. Ignorar a la voz de la razón era más fácil que ignorar a la niña e irse.

Unos instantes después estaba sentado en un escalón con la pequeña parada a su lado sonriente. La mujer se paró frente a ellos y enfocó la cámara. La niña pasó rápidamente su bracito por el cuello de Lucas y él sorprendido volteó a ella. El flash lo hizo parpadear varias veces mientras que la niña inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la cámara, para ver cómo salía la foto.

-Toma-La mujer le dio la cámara a la niña mirando hacia el colegio con aspecto repentinamente serio-Bueno, creo que me necesitan allá adentro-Les dijo antes de avanzar y pasar junto a Lucas en dirección al interior del colegio. La niña apenas prestó atención a eso.

-¡Mira!-Exclamó la niña una vez que la imagen se pudo ver con claridad. Lucas se acercó a ella-Salimos muy bien-Sentenció-¿No crees?-Le preguntó alzando la fotografía para que él pudiera verla.

Era una foto que transmitía mucha ternura. Ella con su brazo pasando por el cuello de él, mirando hacia el frente alegre y sonriendo. Él mirándola sonriéndole con dulzura. No tuvo más que coincidir con ella y asentir.

La niña volvió a mirar la fotografía. Lucas pensó de pronto que le hubiera gustado tener algún hermano o hermana con el cual crecer. Pensó en la soledad que transmitía esa niña, misma que él debió transmitir. Pero, aunque quisiera ayudarla, debía irse. Pensó en sus amigos que lo esperaban. Y deseó que aquella niña encontrara amigos así. Amigos de su edad y tiempo.

-Debo irme-Declaró. La niña giró a él y para su sorpresa no protestó, sólo asintió triste-Bueno, adiós-Se despidió con torpeza y avanzó sintiéndose extraño.

-Espera-Escuchó tras de sí junto con unos pasitos apresurados. Volteó a la niña que una vez que lo alcanzó extendió sus brazos, en sus manos la fotografía-Toma-Se limitó a decir. Lucas la vio confuso-Para que me recuerdes-Agregó sonriendo.

Lucas la miró conmovido, tomó la fotografía y la abrazó, luego guardó la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al hacerlo se topó con la cajita que tenía el collar que pensaba regalarle a Josie. Y en un impulso lo sacó y se lo dio a la niña. Ésta lo vio interrogativa.

-Para que me recuerdes-Le dijo él y ella lo tomó en sus manos contenta-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña-Agregó a la vez que se paraba y le daba una palmadita en la cabeza.

Ella estaba muy concentrada abriendo la caja y cuando la destapó dejando al descubierto el collar de plata con el dije en forma de un Sol y Luna unidos dejó escapar un _wow_.

-¿Siempre llevas regalos en tu bolsillo?-Le preguntó sorprendida. Él sólo río y le puso el collar que le quedaba un poco grande. Ella miró el dije en su pecho-Es el mejor de los regalos que he tenido jamás-Pronunció con certeza. Lucas volvió a reír, obviamente eso no se comparaba con la cámara que acababan de darle.

-Tengo que irme ya-Lucas le dijo despidiéndose una vez más.

-Está bien-Contestó ella más contenta. Él dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta-¿Te volveré a ver?-Escuchó su voz inquieta más atrás. Él giró una vez más a ella, pero no se acercó.

-Tal vez, si así debe ser, algún día, en otro tiempo-Respondió lentamente, tanto para ella como para él. Ella sólo sonrió y él dio media vuelta. Era hora de regresar a su tiempo.

La niña lo miró atravesar rápido la puerta y perderse de su vista, mas sabía, no de ella. Miró una vez más el dije. Eso la ayudaría a recordarlo.

Ahí estaba. De nuevo a su tiempo. Miró hacia la ventana, el sol aún no terminaba de ocultarse. Ya no se encontraría más con esa niña. Un sentimiento extraño parecido a la decepción lo tomó por sorpresa. Quizá, podría encontrarla, la niña debía tener más o menos su edad. Pero, aún no sabía ni su nombre. Pero, todo sucede por alguna razón. Tal vez, así debía ser.

Olvidando aquel asunto corrió al laboratorio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Al llegar encontró el salón vacío. Una nota en el escritorio: _"Salimos a tomar fotografías. Te esperamos en el patio"_. Camino al patio recordó el motivo que lo había hecho ir a la oficina de Z en un principio. ¿Dónde había dejado las copias?

Encontró a sus amigos tal como decía la nota; en el patio. Estaban todos –incluido el profesor Z- platicando tranquilamente cerca de una de mesa bajo la sombra de un árbol. El desfile de cámaras que el profesor les había pedido sobre la mesa. Le hicieron señas en cuanto lo vieron.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó Corrine.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Preguntó a su vez Josie.

-Bueno...-Comenzó Lucas nervioso. Frases como: _'No me lo van a creer...' _venían a su mente.

-Es clásico de él siempre ser el último-Comentó Marshall como si él no estuviera presente.

Los demás rieron sin prestar más atención a la respuesta de Lucas. Había tardado varios minutos, pero tampoco tanto como para preocuparse. El profesor Zachary retomó el tema que Lucas había interrumpido con su llegada. Aunque, la clase en sí ya había terminado, a veces tenía la costumbre de hablar con ellos como si aún estuviera en clases.

Lucas se separó de ellos y se sentó en la banca unida a la mesa donde estaban las cámaras fotográficas. Se preguntó si debía contarles todos los viajes que había hecho.

-¡Corrine!-La voz de Josie junto a él lo sobresaltó. No había notado que ella se había acercado a la mesa y que había tomado una de las cámaras fotográficas. Tanto Corrine como los otros chicos y el profesor voltearon a Josie-¿Puedes tomarnos una foto?-Le pidió. Corrine sonrió y se alejó del grupo. El profesor, Marshall y Vaughn continuaron platicando como si nada. Pero, Lucas miró sorprendido a Josie-Ya me he tomado una foto con todos-Explicó-Sólo faltas tú-Completó con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba la cámara a Corrine.

Lucas no se movió. Josie se acomodó junto a él, sin sentarse. Corrine se paró frente a ellos y enfocó la cámara. En el último momento Josie pasó su brazo por el cuello de él. Él volteó a ella sorprendido. Flash. Tan rápido como sucedió Josie se soltó de él para ir hacia la cámara instantánea a recibir la fotografía.

-Oye Josie, ya pedimos las pizzas. Podemos ir a mi casa-Le dijo Vaughn acercándose. Josie desvió la mirada de la cámara que aún sostenía Corrine, pero no asintió-Mi papá salió a una junta-Agregó Vaughn, casi como si antes hubiera un: _'No hay peligro'_.

-Sí, está bien-Dijo ella sonriente, para después quitarle la cámara a Corrine.

Marshall y Z también se acercaron con más sugerencias para festejar el cumpleaños de Josie. Aunque ésta no opinaba nada, ni tampoco Lucas. Ella porque estaba muy interesada en la foto recién tomada y él estaba mareado, porque _algo_ daba vueltas en su cabeza, había _algo_, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Hasta que, Josie hizo su cabello hacia atrás y lo vio. Lucas sonrió y supo qué era ese _algo_. Todo cobró sentido.

ˆ

Lucas estaba sentado de espaldas a la mesa con Josie parada a su lado muy sonriente mirando a la cámara y con un brazo pasándole alrededor del cuello, mientras que él volteaba a ella, mirándola con una mezcla de cariño y sorpresa. Esa era la imagen plasmada en una de las fotografías que Lucas tenía en sus manos esa noche antes de dormir. La otra era muy similar, sólo que el fondo cambiaba y en vez de Josie se trataba de una niña pequeña.

Sonrió guardando las fotografías en un lugar especial que nadie pudiera encontrar. Luego, apagó la luz y se acomodó en su cama pensando que ese día había terminado mejor de lo que creía. En realidad nada había cambiado, pero ya no se sentía un cobarde. Recordó lo que vio en Josie y pensó que algún día le contaría todo.

ˆ

Josie estaba sentada en su cama con la lámpara encendida viendo las fotografías que habían tomado ese día. Ya era tarde y Corrine ya estaba dormida. Terminó de ver todas las fotos. Por segunda vez. Ahora estaba segura, le faltaba una. Lucas, pensó de inmediato. Él debió quitársela en un descuido de su parte. Y esa era su favorita, pensó mientras bostezaba. El cansancio comenzaba a ganarle, había sido uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

Metió las fotografías en el cajón de su buró y se arrodilló junto a su cama para sacar una caja que estaba debajo de ésta. La colocó sobre la cama y la abrió con cuidado. Había muchas cosas, sin valor aparente, guardadas desordenadamente, de entre ellas sacó otra caja más chica. Se quitó el collar que llevaba y antes de guardarlo en su cajita, lo admiró haciéndolo mecer frente a sus ojos. Un Sol y una Luna entrelazados.

Sonrió. Cada año en su cumpleaños lo usa para recordar su sexto cumpleaños, que en su memoria se conserva como el _mejor de sus cumpleaños_, aunque, sólo sean algunas imágenes borrosas que con el tiempo se reducen a ese dije.

Y, por lo tanto, a aquel muchacho que no tiene una imagen definida en su memoria, pero en su corazón sabe que él la escuchó cuando nadie más lo había hecho, que él logró convertirse en su amigo en muy poco tiempo cuando nadie más lo había logrado.

Josie guardó cuidadosamente el dije de nuevo en su caja mientras pensaba en el montón de fotografías que conservaba de ese día que impedirían que olvidara lo maravilloso que había sido su quinceavo cumpleaños. Volvió a sonreír antes de cerrar la cajita viendo el dije.

También existen otros tipos de fotografías. Fotografías que no se toman con cámaras. Momentos que se quedan para siempre guardados en tu memoria, porque de una manera u otra, cambiaron el curso de tu vida. A veces, son como fotografías borrosas que están ahí por una razón pero no estás muy seguro de saber cuál es, pero lo conservas esperando que algún día tome sentido.

Y, algún día lo tendría.

ˆ Fin ˆ

_Notas de la Autora:_

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia. Escribirla fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería y definitivamente no la siento igual a cómo la imaginé (nada es como en tu imaginación).

Es muy extraña, lo sé. No habrá un segundo capítulo ni nada de eso. Este es el final. Y, por cierto, sospecho que el _'gran final'_ fue muy obvio y a la vez confuso, pero, me gusta pensar que, al menos tiene algo de original. (Déjenme soñar... T-T)

En fin, cualquier duda acerca del fic, pueden dejarla en un review o mandarme un e-mail. (En mi perfil pueden encontrarlo) Y si milagrosamente no lo encontraron confuso también les agradecería muchísimo que me lo dijeran. ˆˆ

ˆ

_ˆEste fanfic está dedicado a la única persona que ha logrado comprenderme, nunca me ha abandonado y siempre ha sabido qué decirme, aunque sea en silencio.ˆ_

_ˆGracias hermana, por tu amistad. Por ser tú.ˆ_

ˆˆ

Miércoles, 25 de Mayo de 2005, 2:02 AM-_Fotografías_, por _Elisa-L._


End file.
